


Who You Fall in Love With

by tvcrazed



Series: Don't Emily Me [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Demily, Engagement, F/M, Marriage, Married Life, Original Character(s), Proposals, his name is not Derek Jr., married, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvcrazed/pseuds/tvcrazed
Summary: A ring and a proposal.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Emily Prentiss
Series: Don't Emily Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678339
Kudos: 6





	Who You Fall in Love With

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, 
> 
> So as you'll see this series in non-linear. I haven't made many changes from the previous version on FF.Net.  
> I have no idea when I actually wrote this, but Emily and Derek are still in the bullpen together.
> 
> Hope you guys like it. ENJOY.

**Who You Fall In Love With**

The elevator dinged and the only occupant wiped his sweaty hands on the leg of his pants as we entered the hallway. Men and women in professional attire, some carrying folders and others not all walking quickly, passed him. He had been in this building countless times in his life but he was never as nervous as he was now.

He walked a familiar path, occasionally checking to make sure the velvet box in his pocket hadn't disappeared. It wasn't every day an engagement ring was encased in his pocket, except, of course, for the better part of this month. He needed today to go exactly as planned. And the contents of that velvet box was a crucial point in his plan.

He walked further into the bullpen and saw the person he was looking for.

"Hi, mom," he said as he walked over to her desk and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Emily sat at her desk and DJ sat at his father's across from her.

"Just need to talk to Dad." DJ sat with his right hand in his pocket holding the box.

"Well, he's in the office with Hotch right now. Maybe I can help."

"Uh...no. I'd rather talk to Dad." Seeing the hurt look behind his mother's eyes. "Sorry, Mom. It's just that I need to talk to Dad, you know man to man." DJ's leg bounced up and down and his eyes shifted to his Uncle Hotch's office, willing his Dad to come out.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong?" Emily asked her fidgety son

"You know I would, Mom," he smiled a familiar smile at his mother.

"What's in your pocket?"

"Mom-,"

"Oh, is that part of the "man to man" talk?" DJ didn't have a chance to respond. "There's your father." Emily said with a smile and a finger point in the direction of Hotch's office.

"I love you, Mom." DJ kissed his mother on the cheek before walking swiftly toward his father and Uncle, his right hand still in his pocket.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Derek asked his son.

"I need to talk to you. Do you have time now?" DJ and Derek looked over at Hotch.

"Yeah, go. I'll page you if something comes up."

"Alright. Let's go." Derek walked with his son to the elevators and the two Morgan men left the bullpen.

"Hey, Em, why was DJ here?" JJ asked as she walked over to Emily's desk from the opposite direction.

"I'm pretty sure he wants to talk to Derek about proposing to Amber." Emily smiled.

Father and Son walked in the Federal Bureau of Investigation's courtyard. "So, what's up?" Derek started.

DJ stopped abruptly and turned to his father. "I bought a ring," DJ blurted out.

"What brought this on? You've never been a ring wearing guy, why start now?"

"For Amber, Dad. An engagement ring."

Derek chuckled. "Ah. How long have you had it?"

"A month," DJ said with an exhale.

"Well, that definitely explains your jumpiness lately." Derek pat the younger man's back. "Well, let's see it."

DJ pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and showed his father the single princess cut diamond on the silver band.

Derek whistled. "Nice job." Derek started walking again and DJ fell in step with the older man. "So what's your plan?"

"Well, I've already spoken to Mr. Tomlin. He gave me his blessing, so all I have to do now is ask Amber," DJ said nervously. "Dad, what if she says no?"

DJ watched confused as his Dad laughed. "I don't think that's going to be a problem. You guys have been dating how long?"

"Seven years."

"See, that's a commitment in and of itself. Marriage is just a deeper commitment. And trust me if she wasn't committed to you, you guys would have been over a long time ago."

"But, Dad, this is marriage. A whole different ball game."

Derek stopped at a bench and sat down. Dylan followed his father's movements. Derek looked at his son for a moment before he spoke. "Why'd you buy that ring, Dylan?"

"Because I am absolutely in love with Amber and I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Dylan said with no hesitation.

"Okay, but really think D, what about her? Did she give you any signs or anything that would tell you she wanted to marry you?"

Dylan thought about his father's question. "She always talks about our future together. She always considers me in any future plans."

"That's a huge sign. Obviously, she wants you there, Dylan. You just gotta go for it man. That girl is in love with you. She'll say yes. Congratulations, man." Derek pat his son's back.

"Come on, Dad, you'll jinx it."

"Yeah, right, that girl is gonna say yes and you'll be calling Mom and I up an engaged man. When are you going to propose?

Dylan smiled the same smile that he inherited from his father. "Well, her birthday's Friday, so I thought that would be a great time. Make her birthday really special, you know?"

"Sounds good. How are you gonna do it?"

"I've been working on a video for our anniversary, but I think I'm gonna use that to propose."

"Nice work."

"Thanks." Dylan looked at his watch. "I have to go. Thanks for the talk, Dad." DJ stood from the bench and Derek followed.

"No problem, kid. Don't worry too much." Derek punched his son's arm. "She'll say yes. I know these things. I'm a profiler." Derek said with a smile.

Dylan laughed. "Alright, Dad. I'll talk to you later. Tell Mom I love her." Dylan jogged away from his father.

* * *

**Friday**

Dylan entered his apartment with a bouquet of white lilies. "Hey, babe." He called out. He saw his girlfriend, Amber, sat on the couch with her guitar on her lap and a notebook on the table in front of her, a pencil in her ear. He walked behind her and dipped his head.

"Hi, baby," Amber said before giving him a kiss.

"For you," Dylan said as he presented the flowers to her.

"Aww, my favorite."

"Of course. It's your birthday." Dylan kissed Amber's forehead lightly before he came around the couch to sit beside her.

"What are you working on?"

"Just a new song," Amber said. She took the guitar from her lap, propped it against the couch, and placed her head on Dylan's shoulder.

"Not going well?"

"I just think I need a break."

"Well, why don't you find a vase for those flowers, while I get into my lounge gear and we can take a break together."

"I love the way you think, Mr. Morgan." A quick kiss on the lips and Amber was off the couch to find a vase.

Dylan pulled a remote from the table in front of the couch and pressed a few buttons. Once he was sure the DVD that was in the player would start, he made his way into their bedroom to change.

"DJ, what's that music?" Amber asked as she walked from the kitchen into the living room with the flowers and vase in hand.

She watched as pictures of her and Dylan played on the screen. She was transfixed by the images. Unconsciously, she walked further into the living room, put the flowers and vase down on the table and stoop in front of the television-just watching.

Videos and photos scanned the screen. DJ and Amber bowling. DJ and Amber at prom. DJ and Amber in the pool. DJ and Amber walking across the stage at their high school graduation. DJ and Amber on a date. DJ and Amber at college orientation. DJ, in his uniform, and Amber after a football game. Their life together were played out on the screen. So many cherished memories.

Amber had tears in her eyes by the end of the video. On the screen it read:

_I love you, baby. Happy Birthday._

__

_Turn Around._

When Amber turned around she came face to face with Dylan kneeling on one knee as he held the open velvet box in his hand, exposing the ring.

"Amber, I know you can't choose who you love, that's why I'm so thankful to have you in my life. I'm so thankful that fate chose me as your other half and I really, desperately want to spend the rest of my life with you, Amber Tomlin. Will you marry me?

Tears streamed down Amber' face. She was speechless. Amber opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Since her voice wasn't cooperating with her, Amber just shook her head yes.

DJ smirked. "Are you trying to say yes?" He teased. "Are you actually speechless? Wow. I guess that's my once in a lifetime."

"Shut up," Amber said as she walked closer to the kneeling man. She knelt to his level and kissed him with all her might. When they pulled apart, Dylan was breathless and had a dazed look on his face. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Their baby boy is getting married... (so far).
> 
> I hope you guys liked this.
> 
> Leave a kudos (kudo?) if you liked it and want to. Leave a comment if you want. You can even hit me up on twitter - @tvcrazed if you want.
> 
> Stay safe and well,  
> TVCrazed :)


End file.
